It's My Life
by 5percentjuice
Summary: Rishid was always known as Malik's right-hand man. But when he meets a young woman and falls in love with her, it gets harder and harder for him to heed Malik's requests... and he is required to pay for his disobedience... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Mwahahaha! Hello everyone. You may not know it, but I had an account called MajorSkribblz and I'm doing this one story over called "Decisions, Decisions". I can't get back on MajorSkribblz 'because I can't remember the password… so I'll just restart it here. Enjoy! DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR YUGIOH CHARACTERS! KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OWNS THEM! P

--

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 1**

Master Malik was angry.

Rishid strolled tensely down the street, his long black cloak trailing like a dark river behind him. He towered over everyone, making himself look like a menace on the streets. He didn't mind… at least it made people steer clear away from him.

Master Malik was angry.

Rishid had been sent on a small errand. Pretty small, nothing much. He had to get something. Anything really that would make Malik pleased, and seeing as Rishid was his right-hand man, he was appointed to doing it. As much as he'd prefer to be inside somewhere warm, he willingly obliged.

--

"Since you always seem to lounge around here doing nothing, Rishid, I think you should go out and find something to amuse me. Something… interesting and different," Malik ranted as he sat on his throne-like chair.

"Yes, Master Malik…" Rishid had said.

Malik gave a smirk and menacing cackle. "Oh Rishid-san, you can be so useless sometimes. I just can't imagine what you would do without me…You really are nothing, hm?"

Rishid swallowed, doing his best to not react to the comment, but he knew that it still hurt to hear from his own half brother…

--

Giving a quiet sigh, he shook his head to try and forget the recent event and stopped momentarily to search his surroundings. He was in a calm part of town so there was little activity anywhere, and with the weather being nearly 17 degrees F, anybody with a right mind would be inside sheltering from this cold heck. Watching his breath escape from his lips, he was suddenly startled by a small drop of rain as it plopped without warning onto his nose. He looked up to see a group of large, dark grey clouds lingering over him. Then, without warning, the heaven's opened up and gave a downpour that would fill a lake.

Rishid groaned with agitation, shivered a little and continued walking on. He didn't have much choice anyways, so no need to complain and might as well go on with whatever he was doing. He came to an intersection between a street and another part of the sidewalk. But just before he was about to cross the street, he smelled something sweet and welcoming. Coffee?

Looking to his right side, he realized he was standing in front of a small café called "The G Note". It was small and kind of old, but it still gave a warm and cozy feel, like it was made for anyone traveling through. Rishid looked at it quizzically though, wondering what drunken free loader had given such a name to the place. The G Note… he thought with little enthusiasm.

But he didn't protest. He hadn't gotten a cup of coffee in practically some time… maybe a few weeks…? Shrugging off his thoughts, he let his hood slide off his head, illuminating his tan, tattooed face and giving him a severe appearance.

He pushed the plain looking door open, hearing a small bell ring. A rush of warm, sugary air greeted Rishid with a great swoop. The place was practically empty except for a few guys and the waiters and cooks. Rishid felt thankful for the quiet, tranquil environment and sat himself on one of the stools nearest to the end of the bar. Piano music was playing slowly and peacefully, making the atmosphere consoling and sleepy. Rishid himself was starting to space out when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey, Big Boy, what can I get you?"

Rishid turned his head to see an older woman, maybe around her 60's, who wore way to much makeup (making her look like a clown's mother) and an extremely tight outfit colored red and white with a skirt that reached down to her knees. He fought to appear surprised at her look, but he could not help his eyes from widening in the last second.

"U-uh…" He stuttered, trying to find the words he wanted to say but wouldn't come out. And as if to save his own skin, a man behind the oven yelled.

"Cathrine!! Get over here, we need your help!!"

She grunted then sighed.

"Sorry, Hun. I'm gonna be busy for a bit. Jin will be with you momentarily." And with that, she turned around and continued with shrieking at the man who had called her.

Rishid exhaled with relief, relaxing his whole body again. Looking down at his hands, he began to twiddle his own thumbs, thinking about what time it was and when he should be heading back. He wondered if Malik was any better so that he could get home and rest in his pleasant, warm bed. He gave a slight smile, but then shivered slightly, remembering that he was soaked to the bone, and longed even more for something dry…

"Hey there. Can I help you?"

Rishid prepared himself to see another frightening, over-showy woman. Sighing, he looked up slowly, but was surprised as he saw a cute, young lady. Well… she wasn't just cute, she was beautiful. She was about 5'5, reaching only to about Rishid's shoulder. Her hair, which was held up relatively nicely into a ponytail, was nearly jade green and sparkled considerably in the dimmed light. Her skin was milky and fair, making her seem more fragile than she really was. But the one thing that was most distracting to Rishid was the woman's emerald, glistening eyes. They were kind and cool, like the ocean on a cloudless afternoon.

After what seemed like an hour, the young lady waved a hand in front of Rishid's face, a weird look on her face.

"Uh, hello? Hey, I'm up here you know."

Rishid cleared his throat and tugged at the neck of his grey-black shirt, realizing that he had been staring at her upper body.

"Oh, u…uhh, yes?"

She giggled slightly. "What can I get you?"

"A coffee, please. Black and with only minimum sugar."

The girl smirked and crossed her arms. ""Oooh. Tough guy, huh? Like your coffee strong?" Rishid blinked, he was taught not to show much emotion, but it just kept getting harder and harder. The young lady turned, yelling.

"Hey, Katsuya! Get me a coffee, black with a little sugar!" When she was finished, she turned back to Rishid, placing a hand on her hips. "So 'watcha doin' here in this rat hole?

Rishid was about to answer back, but he emitted a powerful sneeze that came out of nowhere and shuddered painfully as he began a small coughing fit.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" Rishid said, shaking a bit. The woman raised an eyebrow, and suddenly rested her elbows on the bar counter.

"Well of course you're gonna get sick. You're completely soaked through. Here." She held out her hand and smiled kindly. "Let me dry your coat for you. You'll feel much better."

He was skeptical at first, but then accepted the offer gratefully and shed his coat and gave it to her with pleasure. She folded it with delicate fingers and disappeared into a room next to the oven for a few minutes. When she came out, she reached over onto the oven top where the guy had placed Rishid's coffee and she brought it over to him gently, two cubes of sugar on the side.

"There you go. This'll warm you up."

Rishid nodded slightly and took a sip of the warm liquid. It heated him up from the inside out, improving his mood greatly.

She smiled. "So, whatcha doing here? You're new, aren't you?"

Rishid's eyes narrowed only slightly and he blinked. "I am here on business. Nothing too big."

The lady smiled warmly, making Rishid's insides melt. "Really? What are you? A bouncer?"

Rishid swallowed. Why all the questions?! "Um…yes ma'am. Well uh, not exactly. I'm just…" He paused. "…a bodyguard."

The lady snorted. "Oh, don't give me that 'ma'am' crap. Just call me Jin. And what's your name, handsome?" Rishid swallowed again, feeling his face heat up slightly.

"My name is Rishid." He looked at her, his golden eyes tense. She wasn't fazed at all. In fact, she laughed. Laughed!!

"Haha! You seem more like Rishi-kun to me." Rishid felt his face twitch slightly. What a woman…

"Jin!! Get your butt over here and help me! I'm not paying you to flirt with our customers!!"

Jin sighed slightly and shrugged. "Eh, well. I guess I'll have to talk to you later. My boss needs me. When your coat is finished drying, I'll get it for you." She winked at him, then turned around and walked behind the oven out of sight.

Rishid watched as she left. He felt… a strange feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was, and it made him feel a bit uneasy. But… he actually liked the woman…

She at least, had treated him like… an equal being… and not some freaky guy.

--

Jin yawned and grunted, looking over at the clock. It was nearly 11:23 pm and the rain outside was starting to get louder and showed no sign of stopping. She shrugged slightly, then heard a quiet beeping sound near by. Remembering just then, she walked into the little dryer room and removed Rishid's cloak, folding it over her arm and walked out to the bar counter.

"Here you are, Rishi-kun. Its do—"

She didn't get to finish much of her sentence because she saw that Rishid had his head lying down against his crossed arms, entirely sound asleep. Astounded, she walked over to him silently and waved a hand over him to see if he was actually asleep. When she didn't get any response, she smiled warmly. Walking around the bar counter, she wandered over to the resting form of Rishid and spread his cloak over his shoulders.

"Poor thing…" She said out loud. "He must be so worn out…" And with that, she walked over to the switch on the wall, and dimmed down the lights just a bit.

"Goodnight…Rishi-kun."

--

Me: There you go everyone. First chapter. I know it's a bit long… I got carried away I guess. Oh well. Enjoy! Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay

Me: Yay. Chapter 2… Got nothin' much to say so ENJOY!

Don't own Yugioh or characters…

--

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 2**

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!!

Rishid groaned quietly, feeling his whole body awaken from his deep sleep, sore and drained. His watch, which was directly next to his ear, was irritatingly loud and obnoxious, so he turned it off by smashing his wrist against the counter, shutting it off immediately. For a few minutes he lay there willing his mind and body to go back to sleep, but then gradually, he opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. When he couldn't figure it out, he sat up sluggishly, feeling a slight headache setting in.

"Ah. I see you're up."

Startled be the woman's voice, he jolted violently and nearly fell off the bar stool, turning his head sharply to see Jin.

"Wh…where am I? What happened?"

She chuckled warmly and sat in front of him. "You're at The G Note, remember? Here." She set down a cup of coffee in front of him with a small muffin looking pastry. "You must be hungry…"

Rubbing his head unhurriedly, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his headache begin to get worse and throb.

"Nnngh… What time is it…?"

Jin looked up at a large clock dangling perilously on the wall.

"8:43 AM… Why?"

Rishid's eyes widened and his mind shocked awake like an electric wire.

No…

As swiftly as he could, he tore his cloak from off his back and wrapped it around him in little under 3 seconds. Hastily, he jumped down off the bar stool and onto the floor, nearly twisting his ankle.

"I'm sorry… I have to get going!"

"But--!"

Before Jin could object any further, Rishid was almost flying out the door and down the street in the blink of an eye. Jin watched him go, feeling a… almost sense of loss.

"Why was _he_ in such a hurry?"

Catherine, the old woman from last night, chuckled slightly and huffed.

"Chh… Men."

--

Stupid, STUPID, _**STUPID!!**_

Rishid was nearly soaring down the streets and sidewalks, bumping into the few passersby that were unfortunately in front of him. He hadn't returned… he hadn't reported back to Master Malik. He had fallen asleep in a _bar_!! How could he be so damn stupid!? Silently cursing to himself, he tried his best to get through people and get to the HQ in time…

By the time he had gotten there it was already noon. Somewhat out of breath, Rishid paused for a moment to get a lungful of air, and then pushed open the old, brown door of the HQ, which was just a pretty old, abandoned building and scurried inside. It was eerily quiet and dark… as usual. Rishid swallowed and took hushed steps down a hallway to his left, keeping in mind not make too much noise. His heart pounded solidly against his chest as if it was about to burst out like a caged animal.

He had never disobeyed Malik before. _NEVER_. He was always on time, always there when he needed to be… he was the perfect example. One time, he had seen someone before who had disobeyed Malik… but he wasn't around anymore to tell his side of the story. With that in mind, Rishid inaudibly tried walk by two other guys in cloaks who were standing side by side next to an open room, but they caught him in the last second.

"Well if it isn't Rishid, Master Malik's top gun. Where have you been all night, big guy? Out roughin' it up with some ladies?"

Rishid cringed. It was the Sazuka brothers…

"Yeah," said the other brother. "Master Malik's been wantin' you since yesterday and by the looks of it…Well, I'd go see him right now if I was you."

They both laughed mockingly, making Rishid tense up in anger. All he wanted to do was grasp their heads and bash them against the stone hard walls… But he couldn't do anything. He had more important things tend to. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room with shaky, numb legs. Malik was sitting on his throne-like chair as usual, but the whole room was trashed. A table was completely turned over. A lamp was smashed into a million pieces. Even the dark brown drapes were torn to shreds and ribbons on the ground. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Rishid walked shakily in front of Malik and bowed slightly.

"Master Mal—"

"Where the hell were you yesterday?"

Malik's voice was like a cold, steel knife cutting through Rishid's nerves, making him feel feeble and unsteady.

"I-I was at a—"

"Oh. So your damn little trips outside are more important than me, huh?"

"N-no Mas—"

"You thought that since you had a taste of freedom outside you could just abuse it like that, hm?"

Rishid bowed his head, trying to assess the situation.

"I had… lost track of time, Master Malik. Forgive me…"

Malik's eyes widened with malice as his fingers dug into the arm of the chair, making his knuckles go sheet white. He bared his teeth, clenching them in ferocity.

"_Forgive_you? Is that an _order_?"

Rishid swallowed nervously. "N-no, Master Mal-"

"No. I think it was an _order_! Who do you think you are Rishid, to order me around!?"

"I…I'm so-"

"Oh, you'll be sorry, alright!! When I'm finished with you…" With a snap of his fingers, the two Sazuka brothers were in the room. "Haru, Soshi. Get yourselves and the others to the other room and take care of Rishid for me."

Rishid felt his face flush pale and stared at Malik with fearful eyes as the two brothers grabbed him by the arms. They were both shorter than him, but at least 4 times stronger.

"B-but Master Malik!!"

Malik's face twisted into a malevolent smirk, his eyes glowering dark violet.

"Sorry, Rishid, but if I let you go off the hook so easily, the others will take advantage of that and think they'll be able to do the same thing without punishment…Besides, they'll assume I'm going soft." And with a slight nod, the two brothers were dragging Rishid off and out of the room.

He struggled feebly and miserabley to get free from the two guys' iron grips . But it was no use. They took him just down the hall and to the left towards an old, decrepit room that was hardly ever used. Until now… Before Rishid could react, the two men shoved Rishid inside the fairly large room, causing him to fly into the wall with enough force to make him black out for a few seconds. As he started to get back up, he soon realized that there were quite a lot of guys in cloaks surrounding him, each with their own weapon of choice. Whether it be a bat, knife, or fists, they were ready.

"Well if it isn't Master Malik's favorite pet, Rishid, uh?" spat a tall, thick man who had a long jagged scar running across the ride side of his head to the left side of his jaw. " I've been waiting for this moment for a relatively long time. And so have my buddies here." He motioned backwards with his head.

Rishid swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. The others smirked with crazed violence…

"No hard feelings, right Rishid? I mean… You are still _our_ favorite." Everyone laughed mockingly. "Well, we might as well get this party started."

With lightning fast speed, Rishid felt an object smash against his skull without warning. He had no time to respond or defend himself because the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground in an almost fetal position, trying to ward off all the kicking, thumping and stabbing of the other guys. He tried his best not to cry out, because that would only show weakness...and weakness to the other guys would easily be snuffed out… The torment and pain seemed to go on for an eternity and the only thought in Rishid's mind was why Malik would do such a thing….

--

Finally, when Rishid opened his eyes, he saw that he was alone in the room. It was quiet again, and there was no one else in sight. A small light flickering outside the door was the only thing that kept him from total darkness. He was lying on the cold stone floor, doing his best to stay conscious. He moved just enough to try and get up, but went into a huge coughing fit, feeling blood slowly trickle down the corner of his mouth. White hot pain came from every twitch, every movement he made so he didn't even fight to get up. With little progress, he dragged himself to one of the walls and leaned on it in order to asses what his injuries were.

His left eye was swollen shut, so he couldn't see out of it at all. His head throbbed mercilessly, making what little vision he had blur in and out constantly. He already knew he had a split lip because he felt the dry crust running down his chin. Finally, a sharp, piercing pain was stiffening his shoulder, and when he let his hand pass over it, he realized that there was an immense piece of jagged glass jutting out of it.

Groaning a little, he clenched his teeth out, got a good grip on the uneven glass and yanked it out with all his might. It was a huge mistake. He yelled out in agony as the glass itself cut deeper into his skin as it was wrenched out. Hand flying to the injury, he hunched over, trying to will the agonizing punishment to go away.

It took a good 3 minutes before the pain actually subsided. Sweat trickled down the side of Rishid's face and the corner of his jaw. Letting his head rest against the wall, he little by little closed his eyes and settled into darkness once more…

--

A sharp kick to the ribs woke Rishid in an instant. He half groaned, half whimpered as he felt his body turn slightly on his bad shoulder. There was quiet chatter for a moment, then yelling…

"HEY!! We know you're not deaf Rishid!! Get yur ass up and report to Master Malik!! He wants you right now!!"

When Rishid made no attempt to obey at all, two cloaked figures forcefully hauled him to his feet, vigorously dragging him to the room where Malik was. Rishid's mind barely processed anything as he was heaved violently into the next area. He fell into a miserable bundle on the ground, motionless. He heard one of the other guys vaguely bawl something at him and when he didn't comply, he was pulled by his neck so that he was kneeling and facing Malik, who was smirking down at Rishid cruelly.

"Well, Rishid. You look well…" Malik stood up and walked over to Rishid, pacing back and forth in front of him. "You see what happens when you disobey me, Rishid?"

Rishid knew he had to answer. He swallowed and mustered up all that he had left. "Yes, Master Malik…" His voice came out course, making it hurt to even breathe.

Malik chuckled, seemingly normal and cheerful. "You see? It's so much easier if you do what I want. Things go so much smoother… Now…" He bent down to Rishid's level, staring directly into his dull, golden eyes. "Do what you were supposed to do in the beginning and this time…" He squinted his eyes slightly. "Don't disappoint me."

The two guys released Rishid and ambled away, leaving him to struggle to stay up. Malik huffed slightly with little concerns for him and walked out of the room.

"You know, Rishid?' Malik said before leaving completely. "You really are nothing but a pathetic waste of space…" And then, he was gone.

--

_Where was he?_

Rishid stumbled down the street with scarcely any direction in mind… In fact, there was just about nothing in Rishid's mind. It was all rambled thoughts and memories coming back in little bits and pieces. The road/street ahead of him swayed perilously in his sight, making it even more difficult to walk straight. Holding his injured shoulder, he let his body lean against a post, catching his breath, and then slowly continuing on his uncharted journey.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Go to a hospital? Return to his job? All he wanted to do was lay down and rest, but that was nearly impossible. He had to obey Malik… Abruptly, rain started to fall again, but this time, slowly with more water. Rishid looked up dully and saw the sky turning a dark grey-black. He didn't care this time… It didn't matter…

Stopping for a second time, leaning on another lamp post, he tried to regain his breath. His body was bruised, he knew, but he was more concerned about his shoulder. He was pretty much unable to move his arm, making it more and more stiff. He didn't know if he would ever be able to move it…

Suddenly, he smelled something familiar… Something calming and kindly. Looking around, he realized that he was across the road from the very bar that he had fallen asleep in. For some reason, he felt angry, almost furious with rage. This was the place that got him into trouble with Master Malik… But it was still a nice place… with nice people…

And a nice woman…

He didn't know how he had crossed the street, but he had gotten to the other side in seemingly no time. He pushed open the door to the café with a trembling hand, which was covered in fresh blood from his shoulder. Once again, there were very few people inside, making the atmosphere peaceful. He painfully made his way to the very spot he had sat in the night before and and rested his tired body.

"Rishi-kun?"

With dull, glazed eyes he looked up to see the concerned face of Jin. He almost wanted to smile at her and tell her how happy he was to see her…

"What… happened to you? Your eye…" She leaned over the counter a little and touched Rishid's bruised eye with delicate creamy-white fingers.

"I…" Rishid croaked quietly. "I…got into a fight…"

"H-how? What did you—" She suddenly gasped loudly, covering her mouth in shocked surprise. "Rishi-kun!! Y…You're bleeding!!"

Rishid looked at his hands. They were completely covered in black-red blood, which dripped onto the counter.

"I… got stabbed…shoulder…" He didn't have much time to react, because the next thing he knew, his vision swam and with a quiet groan, he let the darkness envelope him in its comforting embrace.

--

Me: Yay. Chapter 2. Poor Rishi-kun. ( Lol. Oh well. Enjoy and Chapter 3 will come up soon.

Rishid: Yay… TT TT


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yayy

Me: Yayy. Chapter 3 is up and runnin'. Enjoy and R and R when you're finished!

I don't own Yugioh or its Characters.

--

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 3**

"_Rishid? Rishid, can you help me with this?" Little Malik asked, looking up at Rishid with begging violet eyes._

_Rishid only looked down with love and tenderness, kneeling to Malik's level._

"_Of course, what do you need, Master Malik?"_

_Malik giggled cutely and lifted a necklace made of flowers up to Rishid's face. The flowers were all the same, but they were beautiful and smelled like jasmine. _

"_It's for Ishizu… I wanted to give it to her for her birthday… but for some reason it won't tie up."_

_Rishid smiled and held the delicate necklace in his hands. He examined it for a moment, then got the two ends and neatly laced them together, making a tight yet easy knot. Malik smiled with childish happiness and took the necklace as Rishid handed it back._

"_Thank you, Rishid! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He rushed up to Rishid and hugged his waist overjoyed. "You're the best brother ever!"_

_Rishid blinked slowly, then smiled, hugging Malik back._

"_You too, Master Malik…"_

--

Rishid was awake, but he didn't dare open his eyes. Dizziness and nausea warned him not to sit up. Where was he? Making a small analysis, he soon figured out that he was lying down on a soft bed, the covers risen up to his bare chest. He heard light clattering, like pots and pans being put away and muttered chattering else where.

Wherever he was, at least he was warm, he thought…

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but he didn't really care. He was half asleep, half awake, and he wanted to stay like that. At least he didn't feel any pain in this state. He was fully awakened, though, when he felt a damp towel sponge against his face, forehead, and neck, helping him to cool down.

Finally, he let his eyes open. His vision wavered violently, and the queasiness caused him to cough unwillingly. The sudden movement caused pain to surge throughout his shoulder and back, making him cry out. A soothing voice lulled him like a small child, and when he looked up slightly, he saw Jin looming over him. Her face was full of loving care and concern… like a mother.

"Shhh…" She cooed. "It's ok. You're alright now…" She provided a reassuring smile, and nodded. "You have a pretty bad fever and your injuries are pretty severe. But we got that stab wound on your shoulder to stop bleeding and it's all nice and bandaged up."

Rishid confirmed this by moving his shoulder a little. It was covered tightly and wrapped in bandages that ran from shoulder to shoulder and across his chest. He looked up at Jin, unable to think of what to say. She smiled apologetically, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Well, I found some pain killers for you if you'd like to take them. They're pretty strong and fast acting so I think you'll be real good with two."

Rishid tried to respond, but his voice came out in a croak and a few coughs. Jin turned a bit and took a glass of water from a night stand, lifting Rishid's head slightly, and let him sip at the refreshing liquid. Rishid hadn't remembered the last time he had gotten a drink and was greedily sucking it down as if it were the only thing that mattered.

Jin chuckled and took the glass away. "Easy there. Don't want you to drown."

"W..where am I?" Rishid asked, resting his head on the pillow.

"You're at The G Note. This is just an extra room we have."

Rishid looked around and saw that the area was pretty empty. Besides the bed and the night stand, it was nothing but a plain crème colored room.

"Nmmgg... What happened to me?" Rishid asked absentmindedly.

"Oh. You popped a squat and passed out on the counter. Good thing you were still sitting though, otherwise me and Katsuya would never have been able to lift you into this room."

Rishid felt his face heat up slightly at the woman's vocabulary. Sighing, he nodded his head towards her.

"Thank you…" He said. "For taking care of me…"

Jin blinked in surprise at first, but then smiled warmly and nodded.

"Ahh. No problem, big guy. We all have our down days…"

"JIIINN!" Both Rishid and Jin jumped at the booming voice. "GET UR ASS IN HERE!!"

Gradually she stood up and turned. "Uhhg...I have to go on my duty now. If you need anything else, you just holler, ok?" Rishid swallowed a little, then nodded. Jin beamed, walking out the door and back to work.

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, Rishid wished ever so dearly that he could at least sit up, regaining some of his dignity. But it didn't really matter. His memory was a bit fuzzy, so he felt little worry or anxiety. He liked it at the G Note because it was a slower pace with nice, somewhat normal people. Smiling happily to himself, he lay his head on the pillow and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

---

Malik stared out the window of his room and at the beautiful orange-red sunset that was forming the sky. His face was blank and emotionless like usual, giving him a mysterious yet sinister air. He was bored again and had nothing to entertain him. Even his stupid minions were pointless in his eyes. Sighing deeply, he turned to see one of his henchmen, Haru, standing in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh...uh..." Haru scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Well... um... You've uh... you've been very quiet ever since Rishid's punishment, sir. Is something on your mind?"

For some reason, Malik felt anger course through his veins. Slowly grasping a palm sized glass figure, he glared at it menacingly, as if it were alive.

"You speak to me as if you have real purpose to your words."

Swallowing, Haru watched Malik with confusion. "Wha...what do you mean?"

With accurate aim, Malik threw the glass figurine up against the wall near Haru's head, the shrapnel going so fast it dug deep into the man's face. Grasping his now bloodied cheek and eye, Haru whimpered pathetically and fell on one knee.

"Did I stutter at all, Haru? Am I not clear to you? Do you chose to ignore what I say for your own convienience?!"

"Master Malik... I was simply just--"

"Questioning my authority! You low-life worm!! Get out of here. The sight of you disgusts me. And tell the other fools to back off of I will cut their tongues off and feed it to them through their ears!"

Without so much as a bow, Haru was racing out of the room and down the hallway. Looking and his hands, Malik saw felt them trembling with anger and the need for violence... But it wasn't him. It was like he was watching himself do everything while standing on the side lines. Taking a deep breath and trying his best to calm down, Malik walked shakily towards the window and looked down at the street.

"Rishid...where are you?"

--

"_Rishid…" Malik whispered. "You've disappointed me again…"_

Rishid was startled awake by a loud, clang noise followed by yelling.

"Catherine!! Watch what you're doing for once and stop spacing out!!"

Relieved, Rishid slowed down his breathing, doing his best to accumulate his thoughts. What time was it…?

Rapidly, worry started to set into the pit of his stomach, making him feel uneasy and anxious. What if he came back to the HQ empty handed, let alone late again? He had to find something to keep Malik at bay. Bit by bit, he allowed his head turn towards the door and stared longingly outside of it. He couldn't see anything but the walls of the hallway and clock that ticked quite loudly.

His vision still wasn't all that good, and his head was still quite dizzy, but he still willed himself to see. He had to find out what time it was… He followed the little hand…then the big hand…and then vise versa and finally… he saw.

It was 11:26 PM. Again he was late…

In a huge panic, he started to struggle to get up, but the pain was near unbearable. Baring his teeth, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and pushed himself to stand on his own. His right leg produced splitting pain, making him stumble awkwardly. He leaned against a wall and grabbed his cloak that was hanging on a hook on the door. After just a few steps outside of the room, he was already out of breath, but he didn't let that stop him. He had to get back to Malik… fast. But he couldn't come back empty handed… he had to come back with something… or maybe _someone_. He paused slightly, thinking to himself. Then, he knew what he would get Master Malik…

Going back into the room, he grabbed the two pain killers swiftly off the night stand, and he practically shoved them down his own throat, and waited…

--

12:48 PM

Jin yawned noisily and stretched. It had been a pretty hard day for her. She was both a waiter and a cook at The G Note, and still she didn't get paid enough, she thought. She sighed with both exhaustion and contentment. She loved the small café though, and the people in it, even if they were jerks sometimes.

"Hey , Jin. When you're done cleanin' up the place, make sure you lock up."

Jin caught the keys as her fat, greasy boss threw them towards her.

"Oh, hang on a sec. I thought it was Catherine who was supposed to stay tonight."

Catherine, the other waiter, patted Jin on the back. "Sorry, hun, but old Catty's gotta go out fer her bingo night. You know how we old people are."

Jin laughed cheerfully. "Yeah, yeah, ok. I got it. Have a good night and take care you two…"

Jin's boss just gave a small 'hef' then walked out the door into the cold November night. Catherine on the other hand, walked next to Jin, whispering to her softly.

"I checked on that guy you picked up in the back room. He's completely sound asleep."

"Really," Jin said, washing some dishes.

"Yeah, really. And I must say… he's not half bad."

Jin blushed. "W-what?"

"Yeah," Catherine said, placing a finger on her wrinkled chin. "Of course, the tattoos are a bit much on his face, but other than that he's perfect for you."

"What!?" Jin yelled, dropping the dish back into the murky sink. "W-what do you mean? I'm just helping him because… he was hurt! That's all!!"

"Ah-ha-haaa. That may be so now, but I remember seeing you two talking the other day. It seems my little Jinny's growing up."

Narrowing her eyes, Jin began washing the dishes again. "I'm already 28, Cathy. I'm by now grown up."

Cathrine gave a hearty chuckle and patted Jin on the back. "And I'm 84 and I still haven', anyways. I'd better get going. Oh…" She turned to Jin with mischievous eyes. "Make sure you kids don't mess up the place too much, ok? I gotta clean tomorrow."

It took a bit, but when Jin finally realized what Catherine meant, her face went beet red and she dropped a dish on the floor.

"_CATHY!!"_

Laughing, Catherine half jogged, half ran out the door. Sighing and trying to cool herself down, Jin grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the shards of the shattered plate. Did she… really have feelings for Rishid? Shaking the thought from her head, she placed the pieces in the trash and continued washing the dishes. It was a usual routine when it was her turn to stay behind. Clean the dishes, sweep the floors, swab the counter tops and tables and vacuum the rug.

When Jin was completely finished, her curiosity got the best of her. I wonder if I should check on Rishi-kun, she thought to herself. It wouldn't hurt.

Smiling, she sauntered soundlessly down the hallway towards the door of the extra room. She felt… almost excited to see him. She wanted to see him up and about, smiling and feeling better… Taking a deep breath, she turned and went inside of the room with a gleeful smile, but what she saw made her heart nearly stop.

Rishid was gone.

The sheets of the bed were completely taken off and Rishid's cloak was missing off of the hook.

"Rishi-kun? Rishi-kun, where'd you go?" He couldn't have gotten far due to his injury and she didn't hear anyone open the door after Catherine left. Swallowing away a wave of fear, she checked around the room again, then walked outside into the diner's room again.

"Rishi-kun? You there? Hello?"

Silence.

Jin's heart began to beat with sickening fear and anxiety. She had never been so afraid in her life until now. Where had Rishid gone…? Catherine had said that he was sleeping… so he couldn't have gotten anywhere really… Breathing heavily, she stood behind the counter. Suddenly, she heard a loud clang and totally freaked out. Grabbing a knife from behind the counter, she armed herself, feeling her hand shake and shudder.

"Who's there?"

When there was no answer, she started to make her way out from behind the counter and near the front door. Looking outside, she realized it was remote and empty. There was nothing there, she thought to herself. Your just letting all this get to your head…

Crash!!

With a sharp gasp, Jin turned around but was barely able to register what had happened before a large hand holding a damp cloth clamped over her mouth and nose. Fear drove her to struggle and pound backwards with her fists. She tried to scream but it was muffled as the hand fixed tighter onto her mouth and nose.

Soon enough, though, her thoughts started to get jumbled, and her body felt like lead. Her eyes felt heavy, and all she wanted to do was nap. Finally, she felt herself being lowered onto one of the chairs and the last thing she saw before she was completely out cold was two golden eyes staring down at her softly…

--

Me: Updated! Yaaaay. Chapter 3 is up and ready, people. Hope you enjoyed it. If you've gotten any suggestions, just tell me, cause I'm up for em.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hm… my updates are comin' pretty fast. Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!

Don't own Yugioh or Characters

----

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 4**

Malik lounged on his throne-like chair, leisurely eating fresh picked grapes from a golden bowl. He let the little purple orbs roll around his mouth multiple times before biting into them, letting the juice spill over the side of his mouth with little concern. Rishid was late again….

"Where is Rishid!?" He bellowed loudly, the entire room echoing menacingly.

Haku, one of the Sazuka brothers, raced over to him sloppily, stumbling until he finally came to a stop on one knee out of breath.

"A...A thousand pardons... Master Malik. Bu-but we havent... been able to locate R-Rishid..." The cowardly man cringed, knowing what would happen next.

The golden bowl that Malik had flew across the room, hitting Haku square on the head. Fresh blood poured from the new wound, traveling down over his eyes, half blinding him in black-red.

"I don't _CARE_ about your pitiful excuses! I want to know where Rishid is right _now_!!! If I don't find out where he is soon… I'll make sure you all suffer ten times as much as he did…"

They all knew that he wasn't insincere…

"Ma-Master Malik… Don't fret. He should be here s-soon… Don't be bothered."

And as if on cue, the door furthest away from them all opened up eerily slow and creakily. Rishid immerged from behind it, closing it sluggishly and walking unhurriedly through everyone else, his hood covering practically his whole face.

Malik's mug was the pure definition of fury. His teeth bared, it looked like he had flown over in front of Rishid, glaring up at him with utmost anger and ferocity.

"So… once again you decide to disobey me, Rishid?!" He said, emphasizing Rishid's name as if it were the most disgusting thing in the whole world. "Going on the outside world is a privelige, you dirt bag!! And yet you still take advantage of my kindness...again!? You better have a pretty good explanation for your absence… or I'll make you wish your punishment was as merciful as before!!"

The room was silent and tense, fear and terror reverberating throughout the fellow minions of Malik. The only one seemingly unaffected by the blonde man's rage was Rishid himself. Clearing his throat and nodding ever so slightly, Rishid spoke slowly and clearly.

"I'm sorry, Master Malik. But I am late because I have retrieved something that may be of your interest."

Anger suddenly fading away, Malik looked up at Rishid with pure curiosity.

"…Really now… What is this thing of 'interest' then?"

Rishid nodded costively. "I will order someone to bring it to you at once…"

--

Jin was stirred awake by the heat of something beating down on her. She was lying on something pretty hard...yet softer than the ground. A bed? Groaning with annoyance, she opened her eyes just a crack, only to be be greeted by the sun beaming through a small seperation in two purple-black curtains. Feeling a headache setting in, Jin irately stood up and stumbled towards the curtains, grasped them both in hand, and opened them with enough force to tear them off the hinges. Blinding bright light flooded the room for what seemed like the first time in years. After letting her eyes adjust from dark to light, Jin looked around the room. It was a mess. There was a turned over desk and chair lying abandoned just a few feet away from a ragged looking bed; the one she was once laying on. The floors of the small room were made of stone, grey and covered in dust. The walls were no better.

Swallowing, Jin nervously took in her surroundings, trying to figure out what had happened to her. She couldn't remember much of anything! What had happened… she could recall being at the bar… cleaning… and then it all went blank. Sighing, she looked up, and for the first time, noticed that there was a pale, dark brown door just across the room. Feeling her heart jump with new vigor, she rushed over to it in no time and grabbed the knob, twisting it with all her might.

Locked… of course.

Anger and rage suddenly welled up from deep inside her and she began pounding raucously against the door, trying to make as much noise as possible.

"Hellooooooooooo!!!!! Let me out!! Is anyone there!??!"

There was no sign of an answer, but Jin continued bashing her fist into the door until the side of her hand was raw and bruised. When that failed, instead, she started to kick and slam her whole body against the entrance. No use. Feeling beaten and defeated, she slowly staggered to the bed, and slumped down onto it, letting her head hang. How long had she been there? Who was keeping her here? She felt tears of frustration and anxiety trail down her cheeks. This was no time to cry…but she couldn't help it. Sobbing quietly into her hands, she shook her head. How could this happen to her…? She didn't ask much… she just wanted to live a peaceful life… unlike how it was before.

For what seemed like an eternity, Jin sat on the bed. Sometimes, she even talked to herself, trying to reassure the fact that there might be someone who missed her and called the cops...then they'd find her and she'd be alright... Wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath and kept the thought in her head, making hope stay in her heart.

Abruptly, the battered door swung violently open, crashing against the back wall with tremendous force that shook the room. Jin jumped uncontrollably and her eyes flew to the entry way. Two men, the same size and height, walked into the room in unison, not missing a single step in accord. They both stopped directly in front of Jin, looming over her like two black clouds.

"You are to report to Master Malik immediately."

Jin's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

In no time, the two men lashed out and grasped Jin's arms easily and half dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Hey!! Let go of me, you jerks!! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Heaving her up, the two men carried her through multiple hallways, trying to avoid getting kicked, punched or bitten by the frantic female. Finally, when they had reached their destination, they practically threw her to the ground, making her head hit the floor. Almost instantly, a blue bruise started to form and Jin was seeing stars. When she was able to see straight again, she looked up while kneeling.

She saw a young man sitting in a renaissance looking chair, a smug look on his sun tanned face. Beside him stood a tall, burly looking man in a cloak, along with others that stood farther away in a half circle surrounding her and the guy. Irritated beyond herself, she tried to stand up and tell the young man what for, but she was immediately forced back down by two strong, rough hands.

"Well, well," said the platinum blonde kid, amusement dripping from his voice. "What have we here?"

Jin gritted her teeth. "Who the hell are you!? What do you want with me? I didn't do anything to you!!! Let me go right now!"

The adolescent man chuckled with high enjoyment and stepped off of his chair, making his way slowly towards her.

"Oh. I don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders. In fact…" He placed a gentile finger under Jin's chin, lifting it an inch or so. "You will now refer to me as Master Malik. I am your keeper now and you will do as I say."

"Like _hell_ I will!" She nipped at the two guys hands mercilessly. "I wouldn't listen to you if you were the only sound created!! Now let me go!"

Malik laughed by himself, looking towards his henchmen. "Do you hear that? Isn't she such a sweetheart?"

The others mechanically laughed in return to their master's words…except for the man next to the chair, who remained motionless throughout the events taking place.

"You're a real trophy, my dear." Malik walked behind her. "I think I'll keep you for quite sometime…" Turning his head to the side, he grinned a toothy smile. "Don't you think so, Rishid?"

Jin's heart skipped. Rishid…?

The man adjacent to the golden chair nodded slowly.

"Yes… Master Malik."

His voice… It _was_ Rishid!! What was he doing here?! Why didn't he try to help her? Summoning her courage, Jin shouted out.

"I don't have to listen to some crazed psycho!! I have better things to do then take orders from a jerk like you!!"

Malik growled teasingly and grinned. "Oh yes… I'll definitely keep you. You're perfect…" Malik nodded a little. "Take her back…"

And with that, the two strong men grasped her again and lugged Jin back, struggles and all. But before they could take her out of the room completely, Jin yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop! Let me go!! Rishid!! Rishid I know it's you!" She fought against the two men to stay in the room, yelling at the tall figure standing next to Malik. "I know it's you! Don't let him do this to me!! Please help me!! Help me, Rishid!!"

Having enough of it, the two men covered the girl's mouth and lifted her up so that she was in the air, giving her little ability to move. When they finally reached the room, Jin was chucked forcefully to the ground and the door was bolted shut.

"You stay in there and be a good girl and maybe Master Malik will give you a crust of bread to eat."

The two chuckled and Jin felt her heart sink as she heard the two men fading away. Launching herself at the door, she bashed continually into it.

"Let me out!! You can't keep me in here forever!!"

Jin sustained her onslaught upon the door for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, exhausted, she slowly slid down to her knees, looking at her now torn and bleeding hands.

"Please…" She pleaded, her voice raspy and thick. "Let me out…"

Tears flooded down her cheeks unchecked as she crawled her way to the bed and half lay on it with her legs hanging off. Staring at the ceiling, she started to think of what her life would be now… Turning over, she let the tears flow over the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to what 'Malik' had said towards Rishid... Why didn't Rishid help her? How could he have done this to her? Why didn't he help her…?

-----

It was 2:35 AM.

Rishid walked uncomfortably through the various hallways of the abandoned building. The pain pills were wearing off and his shoulder was starting to tighten up. Rubbing it to try and ease the aching, he walked into Malik's room, bowing his head in respect.

"Master Malik… You wanted to see me?"

Malik was laying on his bed, the purple silk covers reaching to his bare chest. His hands behind his head, he looked over at Rishid with a content smile.

"Yes, I did." He sat up. "You have been quite a useful servant lately, Rishid. Even though you have sustained punishment, you still managed to get me something. I am very pleased with your work…"

The words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Rishid nodded mechanically, otherwise unresponsive.

"In fact, I think you should have the girl."

Rishid felt his blood start to run cold. He swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed to try and cleared it.

"Master Malik… I don't think… I deserve her…"

Malik chuckled almost normally, walking up to Rishid and placing his hand on his shoulder as if they were the best of friends.

"Please, Rishid. Of course you deserve her. She's yours now. You can do whatever you want with her. Just make sure you keep her here and report to me whenever she starts responding to anything…"

Rishid bit his lip, and bowed his head. "Y-Yes…Master Malik."

Malik smiled. "Perfect... Now go, Rishid. And leave me be…"

Turning around, Rishid closed the door and began walking down the hallways. In his mind, he could still hear the screams of Jin, pleading for him to help her. Rubbing his face with his hand, he sighed with frustration.

Great… now he had done it… What was he gonna do with Jin?

---

Me: Weeee! Chapter 4 is done! Hope you enjoyed! R and R please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Chapter 5! Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh or Characters!

**Also, just to inform you guys. I tend to frequently edit my chapters so if you read them, you might want to read them again to get some more info. THANK YOU.**

------------------------

Decisions

Chapter 5

Jin whimpered pitifully as she felt her body coming back from her deep sleep. Her entire body felt like a giant sore, and it hurt to even breathe. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling without much ability to move. Taking a deep breath, she realized that the room was heated up. Sweat trickled down the sides of her temples, plastered her shirt to her back, and made her feel sticky and drained. Doing her top best to sit up, she felt her whole world sway to one side, making her come with it. She fell off the bed with such a thump that it made her whole body protest in pain. But she couldn't do anything about it. Her movements were slowed as well as her mind.

Her throat felt as dry as sand and her skin felt extremely hot. The air was stuffy and thick, like a dark mantle. Were they trying to suffocate her?! Groaning, she miserably dragged her body to the door. By the time she had actually got there, sweat was pouring off of her like a water fall. When she finally gathered what little strength she had, she started slapping her hand against the door weakly.

"Help…." Her voice came out like little more than a squeak. "Someone…"

When nobody had answered the door, Jin then convinced herself that no one would come to save her. She began to weep pitifully, wanting the pain and torment to just go away so that she could drift slowly into a deep sleep that she wished she'd never wake up from… Drawing in air rapidly, she tried again to stand up on her feet, but it only caused her to swerve to the side next to the bed. At last, she just gave up.

"I need…water…" She moaned to herself and the empty room, curling into a ball and doing her best to remain immobile. Please… she thought… God…help me…please… Letting her eyes shut, she began to think about her boss and Catherine and her life…

Then she was dreaming… or was she? She didn't know, but she was at The G Note again… waiting tables as usual.

"_Jin!"_

_Turning, Jin saw her fat boss with his hands on his hips._

"_What are you doing, Jin? You're supposed to be in the kitchen."_

"_I don't want to go to the kitchen…" She mumbled clearly. "It's too hot! I'm too hot… Why don't you ever turn on the freaking air conditioning?! The customers will probably not come here anymore because you always make it like a damn oven!"_

"_Because, that costs money! The thing you don't have, you lazy woman!" And with that, he went back into the kitchen. Jin smiled, that's how it always was with her and her boss. And she wouldn't have it any other way… Suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her. Spinning around, Jin saw Catherine toddling towards her. For some reason, she had never felt so happy in her life! Laughing out loud, Jin ran towards the other woman and wrapped her arms around her._

"_Hi, Cathy!"_

_Catherine, stunned by the sudden tackle hug, grunted and did her best to hug the younger woman back._

"_Uh, hun? You ok? You're never really this happy. Do you have a fever or somethin'?"_

_Jin chuckled. "It's ok. I'm fine now. Nothing too big I can't handle."_

_Cathy smiled. "Well… don't try too hard. I don't want my little chicky getting hurt…"_

_Jin felt her heart swell with love and happiness. She had always loved Cathy as a grandma/mother. Cathy had been there since she had started working at the G Note and had always made Jin smile one way or another. Closing her eyes and smelling the air around her, Jin stretched and looked to the older woman._

"_Say…" Jin thought out loud. "Cathy?"_

_But Cathy wasn't there anymore. And neither was the shop. And neither was… well anything. It was all dark and fuzzy like a dark, black hole, making Jin panicky. Suddenly, she began to run as fast as she could, trying to find somewhere or someone in sight. But as she started trucking it, her limbs began to feel as heavy as lead and as if the ground had given way, she began falling. _

_Down, down, down she went into the darkness, unable to scream or stop herself. She tried to scream, but the sound was torn from her lips. She was helpless… like an abandoned child…_

She was thrust back to reality by a loud, high pitched creak, followed by yelling. Loud, thundering yelling… Every tone and decibel was a painful drumming against her mind, making her cringe. She tried to yell "shut up" but it only came out as a hissing sob. She tried her best to be curled into a tighter ball so that she could make the pounding migraine and soreness of her body recede. Go aawwayy… she thought. Let me sleep.

The yelling went on for a very long time and the thumping of feet was added to the chaos, making Jin more and more angry. But before she could really do anything, she

suddenly felt her body being lifted up and carried by strong, large arms. Her whole mind swaying, she fought the nauseating urge to vomit as she was being lifted from one situate to another, but after much turning, the air became cooler somehow and more comforting, so she knew that she was in a different place.

Oh well… she thought. If I die, at least I'll die in comfort.

Mustering what little strength she had left, she pry her eyes open and looked up at the one who was holding her bridal style. Her vision was slightly blurred so she couldn't really make out who it was. She wanted to know, though, and labored to speak to the person holding her, but her voice had deserted her. As the man took her from hallway through hallway, Jin started to think about what would happen to her in the future, wondering whether or not she would live long enough to see her friends again.

A voice from behind the man carrying her reached her ears faintly, suggesting that they were both talking to each other. Tuning in, Jin tried to hear what the other man was saying, but it was in some sort of foreign language that spoke very fast. She gave up on understanding it and waited for the man moving her to respond. When he did, it nearly made her heart stop. It wasn't so much as the language, but it was the tone of voice… that very same voice she knew very well.

Rishid.

She looked up just enough so that she could see his face, but not enough to have him feel her moving. It _was_ him. Feeling her chest tighten up with fear, anger and betrayal, she wanted nothing more than to slap Rishid in the face and give him an earful. But she thought it over for a minute and figured that it wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as she was being held captive by a lot of guys who could so easily catch her. Instead, she fashioned a slight plan in mind. One that would at least get her out of this man's arms…

Throwing caution to the wind, Jin looked up at Rishid with half lidded eyes and made her voice small as she spoke.

"R…Rishi-kun…?"

Surprised to see her awake, Rishid nearly tripped over his own feet and gawked down at the woman in his arms. He swallowed and made a slight "yes" reply that seemed almost unfinished. Jin smiled warmly back up at him, opened her mouth and said:

"BITCH!!!!"

WHAM!!!

---

The punch to the face was a total stun. Dazed, Rishid accidentally dropped Jin to the ground, making her land with a resounding 'oof'. He held his now bruising eye that hurt like crazy and groaned out loud. For a woman, especially one who looked half dead, she was pretty strong.

Mumbling a curse, Rishid looked out his good eye at the now inactive Jin, who lay splayed out on the ground. In a high panic, he leaned down to picked her up in fear that she had broken something, but she quickly swatted his hand away with unintentional accuracy.

"Get…away from me…" Her voice came out hoarse and dry as she began heaving herself on her own two feet. "Leave me alone…"

Ignoring her protests, Rishid quickly slugged over his shoulder the now flailing woman, who was doing everything and anything in her power to get out of Rishid's strong grip. She slapped him, bit him and even scratched with her razor sharp nails causing Rishid to shield his eyes with only one hand. When the little dispute was finally over and Rishid had gotten to a cooler room, he literally threw the thrashing female down onto the bed that was closest to the wall.

After recovering a little from the sudden change in height, Jin glared up at him with such defiant eyes that it made Rishid squirm on the inside. Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his voice leveled and calm.

"Forgive me, Miss Jin. The room you had been held in was being directly hit by the sun. It's much cooler here. You will be fine and no one will disturb you so long as you stay in this room. I will have someone bring food and water to you momentarily." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Jin's words.

"So what's this all about…huh?"

He swallowed and turned around uneasily, grateful that his cloak came down over his eyes and partially his face.

"Pardon?"

"You work for that guy!?" She bellowed her voice cracking. "How could you do such a thing!? So the only reason why you got to know me was so you could lure me into thinking you were a good guy? And then you're going to give me to this… Malik dude!? Are you _INSANE_!?"

Rishid avoided Jin's betrayed eyes and looked away.

"I have no intention of giving you to Master Malik."

"Then let me go!"

The voice surprisingly sounded more like a pleading child rather than an angry young woman. Glancing over to her, Rishid realized the tears and fear forming in her eyes, making her look more and more helpless… His heart felt heavy as lead to see such a beautiful woman in pain…

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "I cannot do that, Ms. Jin. Forgive me, but I must be going. I have duties to attend to and I cannot be late."

Just as he turned around again, he realized that the two Suzuka brothers were standing in the door way, smirking maliciously. They walked into the room one by one, following each other in unison.

"Hey, hey. What's up, you two? Havin' a little one on one chat with the merchandise, eh, Rishi-kun?"

The two laughed mockingly, making Rishid's and Jin's temper flare.

"I am NOT merchandise, you filthy dogs!" Her voice came out less intimidating than she had hoped to, only making the brothers laugh harder.

"Really now? Well aren't you a big girl." One of the brothers advanced toward her slowly, followed eerily by the other.

"Yeah. Why don't you come hang with us for a bit? Stretch out, maybe? You must be so bored in here…"

Rishid stood like a barricade between the two brothers and Jin. He looked down at the two men with such ferocity it made them both stop in their tracks.

"Master Malik has given me permission to take care of the girl. You too are not needed."

This only made the two guys grin.

"You hear that, Soshi?" Haru laughed. "We're not needed."

"I say, Haru. Being told that from Master Malik's little pet makes me kinda mad. Move aside, Rishid." Soshi moved to walk around him. "Malik never said we couldn't _share_."

Before the two could get any closer, Rishid's are whipped out and pummeled Soshi to the floor in under a second. Rubbing his sore and smarting jaw, he grimaced and gave a death glare to Rishid.

"Dammit, you asshole!! What was that for!?"

The other man snickered. "Looks like Master Malik's best servant wants the prize to himself!" Haru chuckled out loud as Soshi stood up defeated. "Hahaha! Well, I guess you deserve it seeing as you found it first. Though it is a shame… wasted on someone like _you_."

Rishid's fists couldn't have gotten any more tighter as the two men started to walk out of the room.

"Well, see ya round, Scrooge. Have fun with your new toy."

And with that, they both exited the room without hesitation. Rishid felt his heart beating quickly and harder as his resentment began to grow for the two imbeciles. If only he could have held them out a window, just to hear them scream. He'd be the one laughing then…

Shaking it off the menacing thoughts, he looked back to Jin and froze. She was _crying_. Without making a sound, the girl was letting the clear droplets stream down her cheeks unhindered while her eyes were closed. Unable to say or do anything, Rishid just stared on at the girl with the utmost sympathy. She must have been so afraid and so confused about everything going on…

"Jin…?"

The girl simply glared up at Rishid, her green eyes boring into his mind.

"_What?_"

He wanted to say something to comfort her, anything that would make her stop crying. But nothing came out of his mouth. Finally, he just shook his head and walked out the door, closing it then locking it with a special key he had received.

---

Jin was staring out the window of the room she was trapped in. She didn't know what time it was, but she could make a rough estimate judging by the darkening sky. The first stars were starting to peek out and twinkle in the night, lighting it up with a dazzling show. That was a good thing, at least, she thought to herself. She had long since given up banging on the door and yelling for help. She knew it was pointless and in vain. Pretty soon, she started to not care at all whether she would be able to get out of the place or not. No one would come for her… no one probably cared.

She only wished that she could have seen The G Note one last time. She didn't care if her boss would swear at her or push her around too much. Just the sound of his voice would have made Jin's heart burst with joy. And Cathy, too. She would have made things all better by saying "Aww, you'll be alright" or "Take it like a man!"

Jin laughed at the thought, wiping away a single tear. No, she kept thinking to herself. You have to stay strong. You'll get out of here someday… Glancing over at the door she wanted nothing more than to be on the other side. Sighing, she let her hands run through her hair, suddenly feeling a solid object lodged into it. Slowly, she removed it and realized what it was.

It was one of her hair pins. It had probably been stuck there the whole time after she had fallen asleep so many times in her hair.... Looking quickly at the door, Jin hatched an idea. She had only seen it on the movies, but if she used the pin, it might just work on the lock. You never really know until you try, Jin thought to herself. Standing up, Jin bent the pin so that it could fit into the knob's lock. Rushing as quickly as she could towards it, she inserted the pin and jumbled it around a bit. No luck.

"Come ooonn…" She said to herself out loud, jiggling it around in different angles. "You can do iiittt… Why do those guys on the movies make it seem so--"

CLICK!

The sound made Jin's heart beat with joy.

"Oh, hell yeah! No one's keepin' me locked up!"

Taking back the pin, Jin reached for the door knob to meet her freedom. But as she placed her hand on it, the door suddenlyswung open so quickly it knocked Jin off of her feet and flat on her butt.

"Ouch…" She moaned, looking up to see who it was.

It was a one of Malik's minions.

-----------------------

Me: Geez. Took long enough but I finally finished. Also, just to inform you guys. I tend to frequently edit my chapters so if you read them, you might want to read them again to get some more info. THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Chapter 6 everyone and I'm on a roll! Enjoy this chapter… Don't own Yugioh or Characters!!!

------------------------

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 6 **

Malik tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat trickled down his face as he cried out and clawed at whatever was threatening him in his mind…

It was happening again.

---

_Malik had been shouting feverishly into the darkness for what felt like hours. He kept hear conniving… taunting voices that wouldn't subside. They picked and picked and picked at him… his true confidence whithering away, making him seem like a small, fearful child. Breathing heavily, he turned on trembling legs to run away from the darkness, but a constricting force stopped him in his tracks and prevented any of his mobility._

"_Soooo....Maaaliiikk…," an eerie, slithering voice whispered. "You've come back…"_

_Struggling to free himself, Malik looked back into the darkness, fear engulfing his heart._

"_Wh…who are you!?"_

_The voice only presented a snicker that rendered shudders up Malik's spine. _

"_My dear, sweet, sweet Malik…" it cooed, the darkness flowing more and more closely to Malik. "You know who I am… Besides, why don't you just relax…kick back a little? Enjoy yourself?"_

"_No!" Malik screamed, wriggling in vain. "Tell me who you are and what you want with me!!"_

_In a huge rush, the darkness engulfed Malik in a second. It was suffocating and blinding, almost like poisonous gas. Coughing, Malik did his best to open his eyes and see, but there was no use. The darkness was just too thick._

_Then, as quickly as it started, everything just stopped and settled, an eerie peace and quiet replacing the chaotic madness that taken place. Gratefully taking in breaths of air, Malik slowly opened his eyes and looked for any signs of life. There was something… something in the distance not too far away. It was a __**person**__._

"_H-hello? Can you hear me? Please! Help!"_

_Malik saw the person shift slightly and turn towards him with unnatural and ghostly slow movements. Feeling his body begin to shake with fear, Malik closed his eyes and tried to force himself to think logically. I-It's all just a dream… he thought. Nothing here is real… Nothing at all… But when he opened his eyes once more, he instantly came face to face with the person he had seen far away._

_It was… himself._

_But it wasn't… __exactly__ himself. _

_No. This person's eyes were wide open, his pupils slightly slit. His mouth was stretched nearly from ear to ear in a freakish toothy grin that revealed two rows of pearly, gleaming teeth.. His hair was like platinum blonde also, but it was standing on end like the horns of a demon…_

"_Hello, Malik…" The other person said, his hot breath tickling on Malik's face. "I am YOU."_

"_Wh-what…?" Malik whimpered in disbelief. "I don't know… what you're talking about."_

_The other laughed mockingly, lifting his hand and grabbing Malik's hair with enough force to raise him off his feet._

"_Do not play dumb, my little puppet. You know what I'm talking about…"_

"_Uhnn…What d-do you want from me!?" Malik yelled, terror making his voice small._

_The other merely licked his lips with a slithery tongue and gripped tighter on Malik's hair. "There is nothing I want from you, sweet Malik. I simply wish to give you some friendly advice."_

_Malik whimpered when he felt as if his hair would be torn out of his skull. "G-guh… Advice…?"_

"_Yeesss… You seem to be slipping, my friend. Your control over people is weakening, and pretty soon… Everyone will leave you… Even Rishid."_

"_No!" Malik screamed, struggling against the stronger person's clutches. "Rishid… said he wouldn't leave!"_

"_Oh really," the other snickered. "Do you really think he is that obedient to you? Do you think he will stay with you forever? Until the very end?"_

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, Malik tried to turn his face away from the man's mocking gaze. "Yes…"_

_Maniacal laughter erupted from the other, echoing throughout the dark void of Malik's mind. "You fool… He __**will**__ leave you… You will have nothing, you will be nothing…" The other shook his head in derided despair. "It's a shame, really. Rishid is… an adequate worker. It's just too bad… he'll leave you for that woman."_

"_What…woman?"_

_The other sighed. "Really, Malik. You are quite a handful. Annoying and pitiful. No wonder everyone is starting to see you as all bark and no bite. Ah, well. You don't need them."_

"_Sh-shut up!! I don't have to listen to your nonsense!! GO. AWAY!!"_

_Malik thrashed out with his fists, trying to hit the other person as hard as he could. But the other person was gone. Able to move again, Malik suddenly felt tears trail down his cheeks. However when he lifted his hands to wipe them away, he realized that they weren't tears at all, but droplets of blood flowing freely from his eyes. The image of the other person's face abruptly flashed through Malik's thoughts like a bolt of lightning. _

"_They will ALL leave you…"_

Gasping awake, Malik shot up in a sitting position staring at the wall in front of him. His whole body was wracked with uncontrollable shakes and quivers. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, making breathing difficult. Why… why were these dreams haunting him?

Fear still tearing at him, Malik yelled out for one of his servants with an undignified, childish tone of voice. When no one had come, Malik crossly stood on his tremulous legs and grabbed his purple-black robe. He rushed over to the door in maddening rage and grasped the knob, only to be met in person by one of his cronies.

"What took you so long, fool!!?"

The taller man jumped at his master's sudden outburst and bowed his head quickly.

"I… I was just—"

"Never mind your petty excuses!! Where is Rishid?!" Malik instantly rushed out the door with incredible speed. The minion, running just to keep up with his master, stared on at him in surprise. Malik hadn't even mentioned punishing him…

"Uhh, sir, last time I saw him he was with the woman."

Stumbling only slightly, Malik swallowed. Woman…?

"F-forget that woman!!" He shrieked as he stomped into his throne room and slumped into his golden renaissance chair. "I want you to find, Rishid, and I want you to tell him to report to me immediately! And make sure that there are sentry guards at every entry or exit door, pronto!!"

The man looked on at him in trivial befuddlement. "Uhh… If I may ask, sir, why do we need that many guards on duty right now? I'm sure there's nothing to be troubled about. No one will come into this place."

Clasping the sides of his chair until his knuckles were pasty white, Malik hissed out loud to the unfortunate subordinate.

"And what if someone _does_ come in here, huh?! What if they decide to burst into _my_ domain and bludgeon me to death?! But you wouldn't mind that would you…" Malik bared his teeth dangerously. "Oh no! You would love it wouldn't you!? You'd rather have me _dead_!!"

The minion shook his head in panic. "N-n-no sir. Forgive me for questioning you…"

"Get out of my sight, maggot!! Before I decapitate you on the spot!!"

Bowing hurriedly, the man scuttled thankfully out of Malik's presence and rushed out to follow his master's orders. Malik on the other hand, sat on his chair breathless, placing a hand on his now throbbing head.

_I will not be outsmarted…_

_----_

Jin stared into the eyes of the man set before her, alarm twisting thoughts. He was tall and broad, just like the other guys and just as mean looking. But it wasn't _that_ making Jin cower. It was his cold, lifeless looking eyes.

The operate was holding a tray in front of himself with large hands. He appeared to pay no attention to Jin at all as he sluggishly walked over to the nightstand alongside the bed and put it on the flat surface. Subsequently, without so much as a glance at her, the guy nodded his head, walked out of the room and closed the door. Moments later, Jin heard the tumbles in the lock click. Then… it was all silent and she was alone again.

Letting her body relax, Jin took a deep, slow breath in order to attempt to slow down her rapidly pounding heart. Glancing at the door, Jin remembered dejectedly about the pin in her hand.

"I guess it didn't work after all…" she mumbled to herself, placing it gently back into her hair. Now what was she going to do? Dragging her feet glumly, Jin sat on the bed and looked over at the tray the man had placed on the night stand. On it was bread, cheese, and a glass of water. At least she had something to eat…

Chewing slowly as her attention began to unwind; Jin stared out the heavily barred window at the now full moon shining brightly down upon her. It was such a beautiful and magnificent sight that Jin began to feel tears form in her eyes. Wiping them quickly away, she calmed her self down and began to ponder.

I wonder if I'll _ever_ get out of here. What do they want with me, anyways? I didn't do anything to them! I've always tried to be nice to people… Jin rolled her eyes. Ok… most of the time I've tried to be nice to people…

Popping the last bit of her "dinner" into her mouth, Jin lifted her legs and hugged her knees as she propped herself up against the wall. I wonder how my boss is doing… she mused. Probably not at all worried about me. He most likely thinks I'm just being lazy and staying home… Cathy might miss me. She at least cared about me a bit and asked what was wrong…

I wonder what Rishid is doing.

As soon as the thought pierced into her mind, Jin immediately bashed her head up against the wall.

"No…" She whispered to herself. "Forget about him… he doesn't care about you… he'd have you dead in an instant if his stupid "master" even mentioned it…" And yet, despite her attempts, she couldn't get her mind off of the lofty, quiet man no matter how hard she tried. The thoughts remained like a pesky disease…. She remembered his soft golden eyes that gazed at her sympathetically and gently as if pleading for her pity. His intimidating, yet reassuring voice… his masculine, broad built… his brilliant sun-tanned skin… his—

Feeling her face gleam a bright blood red, Jin shook her head violently and tried to regain her composure. Stop thinking of him!!! Instead of fantasizing about some jerk, why don't you figure out a way to get out of her-

Wait.

An idea lodged itself into her mind like the bullet of a gun. What if… she could get Rishid here? Yeah… if she could get Rishid here… maybe she could _persuade _and talk him into letting her get out of here! He couldn't be all bad… he might just reconsider. I mean… what else is there to do? I might as well try.

Jin stood up swiftly and made her way to the door. Raising her fist, she beat on it rapidly without much mercy, shouting all the while.

"Heeelloooooo!!!!? Anyone out there!? Hello, hellooooo!!!"

She waited for a few minutes for someone to come and answer her, but no one did. Irritation setting in, she continued to slam on the metal door with all her might, not at all intending on giving up.

"Hellooo!! I need to talk to someone!! Helloo!!"

"What do you want, woman!?"

The loud, booming voice was so sudden and booming it made Jin jump rather violently. Her confidence and courage were slowly deserting her, causing her whole body to quake. But she couldn't just quit… she had to try.

"F-Finally! I need to talk to someone!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The person on the other side rumbled, unconcerned. "I heard you. Look, lady. I'm just doing my job and that means I can't let you talk to anyone."

"Oh, come on!" Jin yelled, trying to sound as convincingly annoyed as possible. "Are you seriously that anal? I think it'd be at least a slight bit ok if I could just speak to _one person_. I mean, what harm would it do? You'd still have your job, you know. And plus…" Jin shifted her voice to melancholy and sad. "I…I'd be able to fulfill my few last wishes before a calamity were to fall upon me…"

It was silent for a painstaking moment, and then the person on the other side cackled stridently.

"Hahahahaaa! You put up a good argument, woman. Alright. What do you want?"

Jin smiled mischievously and put her ear next to the door.

"I wish to speak to Rishid."

---

Wordlessly sitting on the bed in his room, Rishid's face was twisted with pain. His body was sore and aching all over. His shoulder wasn't doing any better than it was before and it reopened now and again whenever he would walk. If only he was able to go out and get some sedatives or something… but Master Malik had forbidden him to leave the HQ unless he reported to him about it and Rishid knew he wouldn't permit him to leave for such a "meaningless" errand.

Feeling what seemed to be a hot flash passing by; Rishid touched his neck and forehead. A fever was starting to begin and he was burning up pretty badly, but there was no such thing as asking for Tylenol in a place like this. He just had to bear it and go on with his job, and then everything would be alright… He guessed.

No. Nothing was _ever_ alright. Rubbing his face with his hand, Rishid wished he could just take all the stress and all the pain and put them in a little box to deal with later. He didn't have time to be sick or anxious since he had to be ready for what Master Malik required, and that was for him to be by his side no matter what happened…

Unexpectedly, a loud pounding at the door caused Rishid's whole room to quake, giving him a mini heart attack in the process. Instantly knowing that it wasn't Malik, Rishid became extremely livid and blurted out.

"What is it!? I'm busy!"

"Too bad, ass-wipe," someone on the other side of the door replied without hesitation. "I have a bit of a message for you from your pretty little girlfriend."

At once, Rishid straightened his posture and blinked curiously.

Jin…?

"Shut your mouth. What did she say…?"

"Well, which is it? Do you want me to shut my mouth or tell you what she said?"

Rishid groaned. "Just tell me!"

"Alright alright. So demanding…" The voice snickered sarcastically. "She wanted to… _talk_ to you. She said it was _very_ important."

Rishid thought this over with himself, somewhat suspicious.

"….She really said that?"

"Hey, if you don't believe me, ask her yourself, otherwise stop questioning me and get your ass up."

Rishid sighed as he heard the other man's footsteps fading away. Did Jin… really want to talk to him? Well there was only one way to find out. Groaning softly as he stood up, he wrapped his cloak around him without difficulty and slipped his hood over his face. Finally, he walked stiffly out of his room, locked it, and then bit by bit made his way down the hallways. Twists, turns and curves; they all made walking a laboring task.

At last, when he was near Jin's cell, Rishid stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly cautious about how he looked, he wished he had worn something else …like a lighter cloak…or something. Cupping his hand, he also checked to see if his breath smelled, making him wish he additionally brushed his teeth…

Realizing what he was doing, Rishid simply sighed and let his head hang somewhat. What am I doing…? Why does it matter what I look like…?

Kicking a pebble, Rishid was about to reach into his pocket to get the keys to Jin's cell, but something came in contact with the front of his leg, tripping him and making him slam full forced into the dirt floor. The impacted had caused Rishid to land awkwardly, tearing and reopening the injury on his bad shoulder. Clenching his teeth, Rishid struggled to get to his knees, but was immediately met by a kick in the ribs.

"Oh, dear me. I'm so sorry, Rishid-kun," Haru said with deride pity. "But you should really watch your step. It can get pretty hazardous around here."

"Yes," Soshi added. "Be careful, friend. You don't want to get hurt. What would we do without our poor Rishi-kun?"

The two brothers guffawed loudly at the fallen man. Feeling his anger and aggravation well up inside of him, Rishid gradually stood up, forgetting completely about the searing twinge in his right shoulder. The two brothers looked on at him with minor curiosity not at all impressed by the wounded man.

"What's wrong, Rishid? You got hurt?"

"Awww. Poor Rishi-kun," Soshi shrugged, shaking his head. "You're just so pathetic and weak you're a danger to yourself. Take it from me, Rishid, I-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fist that collided at mach 5 into his face. Out cold and practically brain dead, Soshi's limp body rammed into the wall behind and slid down to the floor without a sound. Terrified and thunderstruck, Haru shook with unspeakable fear as he saw his own brother's face bleeding from a serious wound inflicted on his forehead.

"S-Soshi!? Soshi!! A-are you oka—"

Feeling his shirt being grabbed and his body being lifted off the ground, Haru chocked on his own words as he stared into the now cold golden eyes of Rishid, dread and terror forming a lump in his throat.

"If you don't…want the same thing that happened to your brother… to happen to you, I suggest you walk away. And if I ever catch you crossing paths with me again, I'll make Master Malik's punishments look like child's play… Got it?" He asked compellingly, bashing Haru against the wall. Unable to utter a sound, Haru nodded his head stiffly, whimpering pitifully as he was thrusted forcefully onto the floor.

Rishid walked away, unconcerned about the now weeping Haru who knelt by his unconscious brother.

When Rishid had finally gotten to Jin's room, he fished the keys out of his pocket, fumbled with them a little, and then found the correct one. Inserting it in, he turned the knob and entered impatiently into the darkened room and closed the door behind him. But before he could even let his eyes adjust to the shadowy area, a solid object slammed down on his head with enough strength to split it completely in two. Throbbing pain forming into a migraine, Rishid looked up passed his arms that were wrapped around his head to see Jin standing in front of him, holding two long pieces of wood.

"O-ooh…Um… S-sorry." Jin said nervously, lowering her arms and staring at Rishid.

Still feeling anger and dull rage lingering in his mind and heart from the previous event, Rishid exposed his teeth and glowered fiercely towards Jin, advancing on her a little.

"What was that for!?"

"I-I said I was sorry! I thought it was one of the o-other guys…" Scared out of her mind, Jin looked frightfully into the moonlit eyes of Rishid, feeling as if they would turn her to stone.

"Well you thought wrong!!" Reaching out with inhumane swiftness, Rishid stole one of the wooden pieces from Jin's hand and gripped it threateningly. "You're lucky you're still alive, you wench!! I could kill you right now… I could rid your existence and have some piece of mind!!"

Backing away ever so slowly, Jin couldn't remember the last time she had been so afraid. Shaking her head as tears formed in her emerald eyes, she couldn't believe that the man standing in front of her was the kind and gentle guy she had met at the G Note.

"S-stop…," was all she could say as she sensed her back hit the wall. Feeling trapped and pinned down; Jin couldn't help but utter a small sob as she saw Rishid come within 3 feet of her. Just as Rishid had started to lift up his weapon portentously, she closed her eyes and raised up her arms to at least try to defend herself, wishing ever so much that she had been somewhere else… somewhere nicer…

She was so certain that after she would hear the 'woosh' of the wood flying through the air, she would be dead. But just as that fateful sound filled her ears, it was soon followed by clanging on the floor. Stunned, Jin let her arms lower just enough to peek through them and see Rishid.

He was still standing there, casting a deep dark shadow over her, the wooden piece he had once held lying fallen on the dirt floor. Confused, she looked up into the eyes of her split second attacker. Surprisingly, they were no longer angry… but sad.

"R…Rishi—"

"Do…not…talk to me." He said, each word like a stabbing knife in Jin's chest. "You've gotten away with what you've done. But mark my words, next time, you'll wish I had killed you this way…" Turning his back on the young woman, Rishid walked out the door and slammed it shut with enough strength to rattle the bars on the window.

Knees still quivering, Jin collapsed to the ground and let out a concealed sob.

"I…I hate you…" she cried. "I hate you so much… You're just like every other man…"

------------------

Me: Hey. Sorry so much for the wait!! Here's chapter six. Enjoy!


End file.
